startrekdeepspacetorchwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Torchwood Command - STC
Starfleet Torchwood Command - STC is a Federation Team which is a Completely Seperate Branch of the Main Starfleet Command which Brings in New Technology to Share with the Federation. in the year 2406 Torchwood was under Command of Captain Jack Harkness which later handed part of it over to Sisko who was Interested in joining, but in the year 2407 Torchwood joined with Starfleet and became Starfleet Torchwood, but as it got larger it eventually Entitled its own Command and became Starfleet Torchwood Command in 2409. Captain Sisko Recruited 2 New Officers into the year 2408 and Developed a Small Away Group for their time Spent on Earth, it later took the name of Red Squad after Captain Tim Watters Death. The Crew Consisted of Captain Sisko, Commander Liam Raymond, Commander Megatron Nyn and Luitenant Ryan Beerling. Commander Liam was Sisko's 1st Officer (XO) for 4 months until in 2409 Rixas took his Place. The STC Is Based on Dune where their Duties are Carried out almost everyday due to Wars, Exploration, Technology Transaction and Deplomacy. - History - The next month Sisko was then promoted to Lieutenant due to his performance of developing Fleet skills on the Federation Starship training program in the Academy, in august of 2407 he was then promoted to Lieutenant Commander which then soon in early September, he was Assigned to Deep Space Torchwood, a new Federation Station built for Torchwood, but before then Starfleet Command had decided to Create a new Federation Faction, a new Fleet, Known as Starfleet Torchwood. Sisko was then promoted to Commander and given Official Privileges as a full Commanding Officer with the authority of an Admiral, his Torchwood team which mainly consisted of Chuck, John and Robert who also joined Starfleet when he did; they became his Senior Officers with John becoming first Officer of the Station. In the year 2408 the STC encountered a race known as the Hordesians, Cain also well known as the Emperor had often visited the Academy Station in which Sisko was working on also at the time had been causing issues with him and his Officers, eventually he left and never returned, but after what happened he started sending ships to Deep Space Torchwood, attacking the fleet, they managed to hold them off several times However they had lost many ships. In July of 2408 the STC encountered a special anomaly not far from the Tango Rift about half a Light-year from Deep Space Torchwood, the new Galaxy Class Starship USS Enterprise (Refit – Reincarnation) which I was assigned to during the time moved in to investigate, they were pulled into the Vortex which was infact a Temporal Wake which is still unknown as to how it was caused, it sent the ship back to 2404 not far from an old Station which Sisko once worked on, they had to keep themselves undercover until they could determine a way home, once they found a plausible method they successfully made it home and closed the Anomaly using a Plasma Proton Pulse from the Main Deflector. In September 2408 Sisko had chosen a new first Officer for my ship who recently joined the Academy, his name is Liam Raymond, at the time his rank was Lieutenant, he made his way up to Commander over the first month of becoming my first Officer, Sisko had also assigned Lieutenant Robert Turner who had recently been serving as an Acting Vice Admiral on another Station, he became second Officer, and also Lieutenant Ryan Beerling. During that time Sisko and his Team had many missions together stopping hostile activity in the area, that was the first time he ever had such a great Crew, Sisko worked very well with them as a team of four senior Officers, each of those Officers were also assigned to their own ships, at the time Sisko was Commanding the USS Voyager (Refit – Reincarnation) (Intrepid Class), Commander Liam Commanded the USS Sovereign (Sovereign Class), Lieutenant Commander Robert Commanded the USS Essex (Nebula Class) and Lieutenant Ryan was Commanding the USS Akira (Akira Class). Near the end of 2408 a friend of Sisko's known as James or more now commonly known as Rixas or Denni was interested in joining Starfleet Torchwood, back then Sisko was unsure whether he should let him join but then he realised several weeks later during the Christmas period when Sisko had regenerated, some points to this part of the History Log are Classified due to several reasons, However, at the beginning of 2409 Sisko recruited Denni into the Fleet and later became his new first Officer, during January of that year the STC detected strange anomalies around Deep Space Torchwood, the anomalies were causing Temporal Distortions such as Temporal Flux, Time Parallax’s and Emantary Glitches which they then later found an Expanse forming around the Station at least 2 Light-years in Diameter spanning across Charlie Tango Space, the anomalies were infact being emitted from a device within the Charlie Tango Wormhole, they then designated these as Variables and later developed their own System to counteract the Anomalies. In September 2409 Starfleet Torchwood had officially established a Fleet in the Roblox Dimension which then Admiral Johnson had Granted Starfleet Torchwood as an official faction which then became Starfleet Torchwood Command. The STC began to develop more ships and recruit more members into the Fleet within the Roblox Dimension which eventually lead to February 2410 where a fellow Timelord had given the STC a special Interdimentional Modulation Device which had given them access to the Linden Dimension, that then expanded the Fleet a lot during that year especially with the use of the Alteran Stargate Network which then Sisko found Dune and found a Starfleet Outpost which had dug up a Gate which was Tollan, the Outpost was from the United Federation Starfleet of the Delta Quadrant which he later then decided to join. After the discovery of Dune in the Linden Dimension he then began to develop a Starship Fleet in October 2410 which began to expand greatly over the months, Sisko Assigned 4 ships to Patrol Dune at all times, those ships were the USS Brattain, USS Lakota, USS Valiant and USS Stargazer. In December 2410 he met Heihachi, a Klingon who I once saw briefly at Splintered Rock in the City earlier in the year, he saw him in Al Raqis and we met up, Heihachi then decided to join the STC and later became Sisko's Chief of Tactical in 2411. In January 2411 the STC discovered a special Device which allowed them to access a System known as ‘The Grid’ a Digital Dimension which allowed them to access more advanced Technology for their ships, Captain Denni’s ship was the 1st to be tested with a Grid Computer Core, the Digitizer replicated by the STC had been placed in Denni’s Quarters ready for instant access into the Grid.